


Together

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainur - Freeform, Multi, Valar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many siblings among the Ainur, but only two of them were twins, Melkor and Manwe, the oldest of them all. They were always together - until the time not so long before the Great Music, when Manwë married Varda,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I wrote as a gift for [thebreathofarda](http://thebreathofarda.tumblr.com/)

They were always together, for as long as I could remember. I was observing them when they approached me the first time - tall and fair, strong and excited, twin-brothers, firstborn of Iluvatar's mind.  
I loved those two since this first moment of my existence, since the time when I looked into bright, blue eyes of the younger one and in the darker, deeper eyes of the older one. They greeted me and I sang in joy. We mixed our songs together, simply happy that we had each other.  
But they were different from me. Both of them were changing their shapes, dancing around me. I was spinning inside a circle of their minds, so similar, so different - we were like a star with two planets following the same orbit.  
Twin-brothers, Belekôroz and Mānawenūz, and me, Varda. The Change, the Wind and the Light.  
Oh, how happy we were during this time of the beginning of our existence!  
Then another Ainur came to life and we greeted them, dancing around them and singing in our happiness. Two voices were always in union - twin-brothers were even singing together. Their voices were the mixture of high tones of Mānawenūz's winds and low melodies of Belekôroz's dark fires. Soon there were many of us, children of His mind, learning more and more, becoming to know each other.

Iluvatar in His knowledge summoned me one day to the garden (Yavanna's creation) where He was sitting beside a small stream, which Ulmo made by an accident when he tripped over Aulë's construction. My light danced on the surface of the water when I approached the Allfather. He told me that time for my decision was close. Some of us were already married, sharing their love and minds, creating together things brighter than before.  
"You must choose," He said to me. "You must choose between twin-brothers."  
My heart sank in sadness, because at this very moment I understood that I will be the one who would part them. Because of me they would not be together anymore. They would be still twin-brothers, but their paths would grow different. My light flickered and faded.  
"Do not worry, daughter, light," He said and lifted my spirit. "You and your mate will create things greater than others. Choose wisely, sublime light. Do not feel sad, child of my mind."  
I remained in the garden, but did not bother myself with any fána, even if we were wearing fánar in places we created. My darkness and my lights were around me when I was thinking about His words, trying to find a way, to find the solution that would let me to have them two, not parted from each other. It was so cruel to separate them! They were doing everything together and I loved them both, mighty one and blessed one. But there was no way for us to remain as we were since my birth. I sang, alone and sad, but no one answered for my melody, no one comforted my fëa, no one eased my fear. There was only silence in Yavanna's garden.

I heard them soon after my song faded. I put on a fána of a woman with silver hair and dark blue eyes knowing who was sneaking behind a wall of green bushes. I heard them:  
"She's there!"  
"I see. We... We will do it together, right?"  
"Right. Together."  
I looked at the twin-brothers, fair and tall, as they approached me, holding each other's hand. Mighty one's eyes were scanning my face when they were stepping closer and closer, blessed one only once dared to peek at me with his fair eyes. I outstretched my hands towards them and they caught my palms, squeezing my fingers.  
They did it as if they were two parts of the same person, one fëa in two fánar. My beloved twin-brothers.  
"He spoke to us and told us it is the time," Belekôroz started.  
"...So we came here, Varda, to ask you which one will you choose," finished Mānawenūz. I looked deep into their eyes and found hope mingled with love and fear. They knew everything will be different now, that they will not be together anymore.  
"Please, sing with me," I said, knowing that I asked for that just to buy me and them some more time. "Like always, together."  
So we sang, we mixed our voices and lights, knowing it was the last time we were singing as equals. We were spinning around each other, our voices entwining each other in perfect harmony. We were the three most powerful among our kin, the three oldest. Mānawenūz's voice was soft but strong, branches and leaves of the trees around us were shaking in response to his melody. Belekôroz's voice was stronger, deeper. It caused everything around us to grow and change, improve itself. I was singing with them, my voice brightening their melody, making it a pure song of hope and inspiration. We were dancing together until the song reached its peak and faded after one high note.  
I was standing in Mānawenūz's arms, looking into his kind face. He was gazing at me with love and admiration.  
"I chose," I said. "For now and forever," with those words I kissed the blessed one, knowing that since then nothing would be as it should have been, as it has meant to be.  
Then I turned around and looked in Belekôroz's eyes, as fair as Mānawenūz's ones.  
"I wish I would not have to choose. I wish we could be all together, Belekôroz, my beloved brother," I gave him my hand and when he took it I pulled him towards us, in our embrace. For a while - or a century - we were simply standing there, mine and Mānawenūz's arms around Belekôroz, his head resting against Mānawenūz's shoulder.  
"You two are mine and I love you," he said when we freed him from our embrace. He took a step backwards, smiling at us two, at my hand in Mānawenūz's hand.  
"And we love you," I added.  
"Together, brother, we will always be together," Mānawenūz smiled at us and in this very second I understood that their love would never fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
